Snow White Queen
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Yuri. Lemon. Alexis' best friend discovers her intense desire for the Snow White Queen of Obelisk Blue. Oneshot. From STM.


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or the characters. I do however own my OC, Tyler Kimana. From my story "Seize the Moment". Yuri, lemon, no flaming, and please review!

**Snow White Queen**

It all started with Tyler inviting Alexis over for a sleepover. Both Obelisk girls had grown close over the years and were best friends. However, one had recently discovered her attraction to girls as well as boys, and took notice of the other almost immediately. Now Tyler stood in front of Alexis, her icy amethyst eyes dark with lust, and her fingers twitching slightly in temptation.

"Do you remember what we promised, Ty?" Alexis whispered, slightly unaware of her best friend's lustful gaze.

Tyler nodded, "We don't need love so long as we have each other. If anything bad happens, we can always turn to each other for support and comfort…" Alexis smiled, her light golden brown eyes piercing Tyler's restraint, "Lex… what if… we love one another?"

Alexis froze as those words sunk in, "Then I guess… we'd just go with whatever Fate brings us."

At these words, Tyler practically pounced. She threw her arms around the dark blonde's waist, capturing Alexis' lips roughly, and thrusting her tongue into the other girl's mouth. Alexis let out a deep moan, her arms wrapping around the raven haired girl's neck, and she kissed back just as enthusiastically.

After making-out for a good ten minutes, Tyler went to second base, slipping her hand down the back of Alexis' skirt and panties, her hand cupping Alexis' tight buttock. Alexis moaned intensely, now running a hand in circles over Tyler's breast, making the wetness between both of their thighs double. Tyler pulled back from the kiss, her nails digging slightly into Alexis' buttock, causing the taller girl's face to flush as she moaned louder.

"I claim you as my own, Alexis." Tyler whispered lustfully in her ear before thrusting her tongue into it and swirling it around the lobe. Chills spread out across Alexis' body at the sensation.

Tyler smirked as she slowly and seductively slid her other hand down the front of Alexis' sinfully short skirt. Alexis' damp dark blonde curls went through her fingers as Tyler touched Alexis for the very first time. Alexis groaned from the contact, her panties already soaked with her juices.

Crazed with desire, Tyler pulled back from Alexis and got on her knees before her, gently lifting up Alexis' foot to remove her boot, then the other to remove the second. She reached up, locked eyes with the now desire-filled Obelisk Queen, and slowly unhooked the skirt. It fell to the floor at Alexis' ankles and she kicked it to the side.

"I want you so much, Lex…" Tyler moaned, rubbing her hands down Alexis' thighs.

"Same here, Ty…" Alexis couldn't agree more. "Make love to me, Tyler…"

Tyler's ears perked up at these magical words, "As you wish, Alexis."

She tugged Alexis' soaked panties down the dark blonde's slender legs until they joined her skirt. Alexis stood, half naked, while Tyler remained fully dressed on her knees before her. Alexis made sure those icy amethyst orbs were on her face before she opened her top, removed it, and pulled her black shirt off. Alexis' nipples were perky and visible threw the white cotton bra she wore. Tyler almost came the moment Alexis unhooked her bra, unshielding those luscious mounds, and touched herself.

"What are you waiting for?" Alexis smirked.

Tyler slipped off her sneakers and stood up; reaching to unhook her own skirt, but Alexis stopped her by placing her hand over Tyler's.

"I want to undress you…"

"That is the hottest thing you've said so far." Tyler moaned softly.

Alexis smirked even more, "Then trust me on this; more hotness is coming."

Her delicate fingers slowly unhooked Tyler's skirt until it fell to the floor. Tyler's panties were dark and wet but Alexis didn't reach for those. Instead she worked on pulling Tyler's top off and tank. Unhooking Tyler's bra and tossing it, Alexis then pressed their breasts together, resulting in them to moan together. Her bare womanhood pressed against Tyler's clothed, damp one.

"Dang, Lex…" Tyler gritted her teeth at the feeling.

Alexis got on her knees this time, now slowly sliding Tyler's panties down her muscular thighs and legs. She was smaller than Alexis in height and body but she made up for it in strength. Her martial arts did wonders to Tyler.

Alexis glanced upward, Tyler now out of sight. She stood up, pouting slightly, at least until she felt Tyler pull her back to her front, her breasts pressing into Alexis' back. Tyler's left hand came around and squeezed Alexis' breast while the other dove inbetween Alexis' already parted thighs. Alexis jolted, crying out, as Tyler's hand reached her sex and she drove her fingers deep within Alexis' vaginal folds.

"That's it, Lexi, cry out for me." Tyler whispered; her hot breath on the side of Alexis' neck.

She drove her fingers in and out in a perfect rhythm. Alexis' eyes clenched shut at the feeling of Tyler fondling her breast and driving her fingers deep within her. Her knees buckled and she quivered slightly. Crying out again, Alexis had to grab onto the bed post to prevent from collapsing.

"Had enough?" Tyler teased after Alexis orgasmed for the first time.

Alexis, panting, turned around and whispered, "You wish…"

She then pinned Tyler against the bed post, kissing her hotly, and grinding their vaginas together furiously. Tyler's cries were as pleasing to Alexis as hers at been to Tyler, making her even more aroused, now fueling Alexis with more energy and desire. She ceased grinding, Tyler opening her eyes to give her a questioning look.

"Why… are you… stopping?"

The dark blonde drove her fingers deep within Tyler as a response. Tyler cried in pleasure as Alexis pumped her fingers furiously. Her wetness felt wondrous to Alexis as she started to run her fingers up and down Tyler's clit. It wasn't long before Tyler orgasmed for the first time as well.

"Have you had enough?" Alexis whispered.

Panting, Tyler shook her head, and gently pushed Alexis onto the bed. Alexis' dark blonde locks fanned out on the pillow, her hands on her bare stomach, and her legs parted. She gave Tyler a full view and boy did Tyler like what she saw. Slowly, and poised like a cat, Tyler climbed onto the end of the queen sized bed.

"Time to take you to a world you've never even thought existed, love." Tyler purred, before she lowered her face inbetween Alexis' slender thighs.

Alexis jolted at the sudden feeling of Tyler's tongue thrusting deep inside her. The sensation alone made pleasure ripple throughout her body. Her hands clenched the sheets and her toes curled. Alexis started to buck her hips in order for Tyler's tongue to go in deeper. Tyler started to blow and Alexis released immediately. Tyler wiped off her face, looking upward to see Alexis groping her breasts. Then, shamelessly, Alexis drove her own fingers into herself.

Tyler felt even more aroused. Alexis had been right about more hotness about to come. Tyler had never seen a hotter sight than Alexis pleasuring herself. Tyler sat up on her knees, her own fingers now entering herself. Alexis moaned louder when she saw Tyler was pleasuring herself the same way. Heat burned through her and she wanted to bring Tyler to her climax with such an aching desire, it scared her.

Alexis sat up, wrapped her arm around Tyler's slim waist, and pulled her forward. Tyler watched curiously as Alexis then took one of her hands and placed it against her vagina. Tyler went to move the other, but Alexis shook her head, instead now taking Tyler's other wrist and forcing Tyler to pleasure herself. Alexis took one hand and brought it next to Tyler's against her vagina, the other now entering Tyler's. Tyler quickly caught on and started to pump her fingers into Alexis while also pleasuring herself. Together, one hand pleasuring the other while the other pleasured themselves.

"Lex… it feels… so good… touching you… and me at… the same time!" Tyler moaned, pumping faster.

"We should… come together…" Alexis replied, their moans becoming louder and louder.

And they did. Tyler fell forward, falling into Alexis' arms, and she deep kissed her. Alexis kissed back fiercely, their tongues dancing erotically. Soon, she was throbbing again, but Alexis didn't want to come just yet. She wanted to please Tyler first. Rolling them over, Alexis crouched over Tyler on all fours, her breasts brushing against Tyler's. Tyler gripped the sheets and clenched her eyes shut. Alexis smirked, and then positioned herself between Tyler's legs. Tyler gasped when she felt Alexis' tongue now inside of her.

"L-Lex! Ohh… my… more! Please, Lex, keep going!"

Alexis complied, licking up and down feverishly, her hands gripping Tyler's buttocks. Tyler started to buck her hips to make Alexis' tongue go in deeper. Her hands then fondled her breasts, increasing the sensation. Overwhelmed, Tyler orgasmed, Alexis lapped up all of her fluids while Tyler gasped.

"What should we try now?" Alexis questioned, climbing on top of Tyler, lightly trailing her fingers from her vagina, over her stomach, and to her breast.

Tyler entwined their legs and simply started to grind their vaginas together. Alexis cried out as their breasts rubbed against each other too. With one arm locked across Alexis' lower back, Tyler reached down and pumped her fingers inside of Alexis in time to the grinding. Alexis came quickly, her fluids now leaking down their legs, and making their grinding even faster and more furious.

"Cry out my name, Lex. I want to hear you cry it out." Tyler groaned from beneath her.

Alexis pressed her hips against the raven haired girl's, resulting in better feeling, "Only if you cry out mine, Ty." She replied, moaning deep in her throat.

Alexis leaned down and nipped Tyler's shoulder. At once, Tyler exploded beneath her. Alexis pulled back and let out a loud cry as Tyler thrusted her fingers in as deeply as possible.

"Tyler!"

Tyler chuckled and whispered, "That's it, baby…"

Alexis rolled them onto their sides and slid her hand between Tyler's legs. Without a second to spare, Alexis thrusted her fingers deep inside Tyler, who shuddered from the feeling.

"Alexis!" Tyler screamed in pure rapture.

Alexis orgasmed just by the sound of Tyler screaming her name, both girls now lying in each others arms, completely spent and sated. Tyler pressed her forehead against Alexis', closed her eyes, and lightly kissed Alexis on the lips.

"Do you regret anything?" Alexis whispered suddenly.

"Only that it had to end so quickly." Tyler replied.

Alexis gave a soft laugh, "Quickly? Honey, we were at it for a good two hours."

Tyler opened an icy amethyst eye, "Like I said. Quick. If we could, I'd make sweet love to you for the rest of our lives."

"And what makes you think we can't?" Alexis replied, rubbing her palm against Tyler's womanhood. "Keep in mind your dorms only right down the hall from mine…"

"I love you, Lex." She whispered softly.

Those light golden brown eyes pierced her with sincerity, "I love you too, Ty."

Tyler smiled as she snuggled up to Alexis… her snow white queen.

"Sleep well, kitten." the dark blonde whispered.

"Same to you, my queen."

Their lips met and they fell asleep in a loving kiss.

**The End**

A/N: …

I IZ YURI-BAKA-CHAN AND SHALL ALWAYS BE!

Please R&R.

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
